Death Game
by Thina Fayr
Summary: Quelques esprits facétieux décident d'envoyer un nouveau pion dans la partie . Loryn est donc propulsée dans l'univers de Death Note avec pour mission de limiter les dégâts, mais un étrange cahier noir lui tombe littéralement dessus, lui étalant des problèmes à perte de vue, tel de la pâte à tartiner ... sucrée . C'est un tout ou rien, vivre ou mourir ...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

J'entends une voix d'homme .

_Nan, regarde Stanton, c'est une gamine ! Elle doit pas avoir plus de 9 ans ! On peut pas faire ça !

J'entends une voix de femme .

_La gamine comme tu l'appelles Gill, regarde ce qu'elle a fait ! Tu vois ce dossier, tu as vu les photos ?

_Soupir_

_Il doit y avoir une autre solution, on peut pas la tuer comme ça !

_On ne peut pas la laisser vivre, et tu le sais . De toute façon, elle ne sera plus jamais heureuse .

_A t-elle de la famille ?

_Non, sa mère est morte dans un incendie et son père a été tué par la mafia . Mais il lui reste une lointaine tante je crois, aux États-Unis .

_La pauvre petite … Tant de malheurs pour une si courte existence . Non, on ne peut pas la priver d'un possible bonheur . Il suffira que l'on...

_J'ouvre les yeux ._

_Elle est réveillée ! On a plus le choix, faut la buter et vite !

_Du calme Stanton, elle est attachée ! Tu as vu ? Elle a des yeux magnifiques !

_Écoute, fait ce qui te plaira Gill, mais moi je me casse ! Mais elle recommencera, et ça te tombera dessus, jte le dit !

_Elle sort_

_Du calme petite, tu ne sentira rien . Et quand tu te réveilleras, tu seras dans une nouvelle famille, TA famille, et tu seras heureuse . Je te le promet .

Je sens une aiguille qui pénètre dans ma chair, et mes souvenirs s'effacent les uns après les autres, jusqu'à mes actes, jusqu'à ma famille, jusqu'à ma vie .

Et il ne me resta plus que mon nom, puis ce fut le noir complet .


	2. Chapter 1 : Le commencement

**Tout d'abord, une petite note pour m'excuser, ça fait la 3ème fois que je publie cette fiction, mais il y a eu des problème avec la publication (je ne suis pas encore habituée ) donc voilà ! Et là, c'est du définitif ! (J'espère !)**

_J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

_7 heures du Matin_

Debout les loulous! (Hin hin!)

C'est votre chansooon du maaaatin (hin hin!)

Allez deboouuut les loulous! (Hou-hou!)

Sur s'amuse Comme des p'tits f ... BANG!

Et mon réveil vole, vole jusqu'au mur d'en face, mur sur lequel il s'écrase dans un bruit des plus plaisant. Sérieux, y a pas idée de réveiller les gens avec ÇA!

_grognements_

Je me lève, enfile un jean noir et un pull argenté, et je me dirige vers la salle de bain. L'image que me renvoie le miroir me fais grimacer. Je me vois moi, Loryn, mes cheveux bruns, plus indisciplinés que jamais, ma peau blafarde, et mes yeux dorés luisants de fatigue. Malgré leur couleur, plus qu'inhabituelle, je pense que c'est ce que j'aime le plus chez moi . Ils me rappellent que je suis différente.

_Soupir_

Je me brosse les cheveux en chantonnant, (cette maudite musique rencontré rentrée dans la tête! C'est du beau!) pui je les attache en queue de cheval. Je mets des lentilles de contacts brune (une fois une fillette un cru que j'étais un loup-garou et il a fallu deux bonnes heures pour lui faire perdre ses illusions) et je sors à la bibliothèque.

Je suis dans la rue. Autour de moi, les gens se bousculent, Pressés de rentrer chez eux, de retrouver leur quotidien, leur famille. Moi je n'ai qu'une famille, ma petite sœur, mais elle est partie en colonie de vacance pour 2 longues semaines .

_Sifflement du vent_

Je m'assois sur un banc et je sors un manga non de mon sac . Je m'installe. Je sais, c'est un peu puéril comme lecture pour mon âge . Ce sont des bouquins de la bibliothèque, une série que ma sœur adore . Death Note . Je suis déjà au tome 2 !

J'aurai voulu avoir le 3 MAIS il n'était pas disponible la dernière fois que j'y suis allée. Mon après-midi se composa donc exclusivement de lecture et de cacahuètes caramélisées. Ces trucs, j'en raffole, même si j'essaie de me restreindre, j'en ai toujours au moins un paquet sur moi .

Plus tard, la neige me délogea de mon banc, et je dus regagner mon chez-moi, le cerveau ivre d'enquête, de machination et de rires démoniaques . Kira ...

Ce matin, je me suis levée de bonne heure pour povoir finir mon livre. Et avec un peu de chance, le troisième tome sera au rendez-vous! Alléchée par cette idée, j'engloutis vite fait une tartine et mon avant-dernier paquet de cacahuète. L'autre, je le mis dans la poche de ma veste. Mais en sortant, grosse grosse surprise. Un soleil d'été brûlant cognait sur une ville, inconnue. Je regardai autour de moi. En face de la rue, placardée en grand sur la façade, une affiche publicitaire en japonais.

Euh, Je Crois Que je bug Là ...

Ouh, J'ai retrouvé mes esprits, enfin, je crois. Les caractères japonais dansaient une salsa endiablée devant mes orbites, tandis que je peinai à digérer ce que je voyais.

Donc je me retrouve au Japon par je ne sais qu'elle malédiction, avec devant moi une pub pour une certaine Misa Amane, la nouvelle top model du magaz ... DEPUIS QUAND JE SAIS LIRE LE JAPONAIS MOI BORDEL DE M * *** ? !?

Bon, là je suis en promenade pour me donner une idée de ma situation. L'adrénaline coule à flot dans mes veines, tandis que je m'efforce de marcher calmement. Bien évidement, j'ai troqué mes vêtements d'hiver pour un short court blanc et un grand t-shirt noir à imprimés argents . Dans un petit sac, mes 2 paquets de cacahuètes restant, mon manga , un portable plus ou moins inutile ainsi que de l'argent japonais .

En effet, ce matin, à la place de mes bons vieux dollars, j'avais retrouvé de la monnaie japonaise. L'enfoiré qui m'avait propulsé ici avait tout prévu .

Je m'arrête dans un kiosque à Journaux, et je fis mine de d'en consulter un. J'arrive toujours à lire les caractères. Je demande le prix au Vendeur.

_Combien ce journal? Dis-je en anglais.

Les signes d'incompréhensions du pauvre homme étaient évidement. Je refis une tentative .

_Combien coûte ce journal ?

Les trais du vendeur se détendirent, et il me répondit :

_Je te l'offre petite . Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Je réfléchis. IL ne serait pas très prudent de de donner mon vrai nom à un inconnu . J'optai donc pour un diminutif .

_Lyn. Lyn ... (Je réfléchis à nom non japonais) Endô.

_Très Joli nom Lyn-san !

_Mer-Merci!

Le journal sous le bras, je continue ma balade en lisant les nouvelles. Soudain, je percutai quelque chose de plein fouet.

La-dite «chose» me rattrapa avant que je ne tombe, et je sentis ses bras se refermer sur moi .

Je levai les yeux et eus la stupéfaction de me retrouver devant ... Light Yagami.

**Alors ? Je mérite une p'tite review ?**


	3. Chapter 2 : Death Note

**Voilà, chapitre posté ! Grosses bises à tout ceux qui lisent ma fiction ! Et n'oubliez pas de donner vos avis dans les reviews !**

**CHAPITRE 2**

_Wow !

Je failli retomber par terre, mais ce meurtrier psychopathe me retins une nouvelle fois, avec aux lèvres un sourire à « tomber par terre » c'est le cas de le dire !

_Ça va ?

_Euh... Ouais ouais . Merci, grognai-je . Sans dire un mot de plus, je me levai et reparti un boitant légèrement, obsédée par l'idée de m'éloigner de lui le plus vite possible . C'est que je tiens à ma vie moi !

Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Et pourtant, le journal le confirme . Un article que je n'avais pas vu, sur Kira . Plus ma rencontre avec Light, j'en suis sure à présent .

Je suis dans Death Note .

Bon, puisque c'est ça, je vais directement au poste de police le plus proche et tout leur dire . Je pourrai même peu être aller trouver directement L ! Ou pas... Le gentil Soichiro Yagami ou L, ce détective démoniaque ? Hum, vite choisis . Faut juste que je ne tombe pas sur Light aux alentour (j'ai vu la scène avec Naomi Misora moi ! Pas folle) et le tour et joué ! Avec un peu de chance, ils ne me demanderont pas comment j'ai eu toutes ces infos .

Voilà, je suis en route pour la préfecture de police (j'ai gentiment demandé le chemin à un passant) . Pfff ! Encore 10 minutes au moins de marche pour arriver et je suis déjà essoufflée ! Mais c'est quoi ce temps de merde ?

Je regarde autour de moi . Un banc désert et à l'ombre à 2 heures !

Je me précipitai dessus quand quelque chose obscurcit ma vision et je m'étalai lamentablement . Le dieu de la chance est en grève ou quoi ? Bouhouhou, personne ne m'aime dans ce monde !

Machinalement, je ramasse l'objet de mes malheurs avec pour intention de le jeter au loin, quand je reconnu l'objet . Un cahier noir, un peu vieux, avec écrit en gros sur la couverture Death Note .

Je suis sur le banc, et j'observe avec attention le Death Note, un dieu de la mort à mes cotés . Il ne parlait pas, mais le peu de fois où je lui avais jeté un coup d'œil, il me regardait avec des yeux de merlans-frits . Il était grand, (ben oui, un shinigami petit ça aurait pas vraiment été effrayant . Et un shinigami petit et non-effrayant ça donne l'effet d'un gamin qui se déguise pour Halloween ^^ ), avec des longs cheveux gris et des yeux dorés . Il ressemblait même à un humain .

Remarque, ça facilitera notre cohabitation, car je n'avais pas l'intention d'abandonner le Death Note . Vraiment aucune intention .

Je suis chez moi, sur mon ordinateur, le Death Note ouvert près de moi . J'ai piraté les données de la police, à la recherche d'un condamné dont l'exécution est prévue pour demain . Je note vite fait le nom, les circonstances et l'heure de la mort, puis je referme le cahier et m'allonge sur mon lit .

Le journée de demain promettait d'être riche en rigolade, mais j'aurai tant aimé que ma petite Gabrielle soit ici, avec moi !

Que faisait-elle ? Est-ce que j'avais été remplacée par un clone qui lui permettrait de continuer sa vie ?

Je n'attendais pas de réponses du ciel, je ne suis pas croyante . Alors je m'endormis rapidement .

Khorn regardait cette jeune fille . Il se demandait si il n'avait pas fait une bêtise en lui donnant ce pouvoir, connaissant son passé, ça pourrait engendrer quelque chose... non, il ne voulait pas y penser . Le fait est qu'il n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de l'approcher et de pouvoir vivre un peu avec elle . Après tout, elle lui ressemblait tellement...


	4. Chapter 3 : Provocation

**Voilà, un nouveau chapitre tout frais ! Bonne lecture !**

Un rayon de soleil illuminait la chambre . Une lumière douce et chaude, présageant une belle journée .

Je m'assis sur mon lit . Les souvenirs de la veille affluaient dans ma mémoire, et je ne pus retenir un petit rire quand je me remémorai mes futurs plans . Oh, que se serai jouissif de voir le grand Kira couvert de ridicule ? La chance venait de tourner de mon cotés, et accessoirement du coté de L .

Une ombre gigantesque traversa le mur de ma chambre . Tiens, je l'avais oublié celui-là .

_Pourquoi souris-tu comme ça ? J'ai manqué quelque chose d'amusant ?

_Non, ne t'inquiète pas . Le spectacle commencera à midi pile aujourd'hui, alors tiens toi prêt ! Dis-moi Khorn, je t'ai dis que je ne soutiendrai pas Kira, au contraire, je vais me mettre sur son chemin mais rester le plus possible dans l'ombre . Mais toi, vas-tu me trahir et aider Kira ?

_Non, je resterai à tes cotés .

_Bien, cela veut-il dire que tu m'aideras ou va-tu rester neutre comme Ryuk ?

_Tu sais bien des choses dit-moi . Et bien, disons que tu pourras compter sur moi à l'occasion . Mais je ne pourrais pas trop m'impliquer sans quoi j'aurai des problèmes .

_Très bien . Je suppose que ce ne serait pas trop t'impliquer de faire un petit coup de ménage, dis-je joyeusement . Regarde, je laisse le Death Note ici, et techniquement tu dois rester avec lui . Je serai de retour avant midi !

Je sortis donc en pouffant, tandis que Khorn, éberlué, n'avait prononcé aucun mot pour sa défense . La journée était décidément bien belle aujourd'hui !

Qu'est ce que c'est que çaaaaaa ! Un truc en tissu orange vif avec des carreaux . Mince, il allait passer pour un idiot ! Il fit donc quelques recherches sur l'ordinateur de Loryn . Okay, un chiffon . Il faut le tremper légèrement dans l'eau et le passer sur tout les meubles . Il regarda le chiffon comme si il allait le mordre . Après tout, rien sur ce fichu site disait si oui ou non c'est inoffensif, on ne sait jamais !

1, 2, 3

Il le prit dans sa main . Première mission réussie !

Deuxième mission . Le tremper dans de l'eau . Il s'approcha donc de l'évier de la cuisine, où trônait 2 robinets . Sans réfléchir, il ouvrit celui de gauche, orné d'une petite marque rouge . Car il aimait bien le rouge lui, le rouge sang, coquelicot, Marrakech, bordeau … L'eau jaillit, ainsi que des volutes de vapeur . Le shinigami voulut mettre sa main dans l'eau afin de tremper le chiffon, quand …...

_ooOUUUUUUUCCCCCCHHHHHHH !

_Midi moins 10_

_Whaaa ! Ce que c'est propre ici !

De retour de ma promenade, mon appartement était rangé, et étincelant . Là je dois dire qu'il m'a bluffée . Khorn, pas peu fière, se pavanait, et me racontait chaque détail de sa laborieuse corvée . Curieusement, il avait un bandage sur la main droite que je n'avait pas remarqué avant .

_Je suis un Dieu (on sentait bien la majuscule dans sa voix) de la Mort tout de même ! Le ménage est pour moi...

_Une seconde nature ? Dis-je pour le taquiner .

_D'une simplicité infantile !

_Mouais bon, arrête de frimer et viens plutôt admirer le fruit de mon génie .

J'allumai la télévision, un sourire de sadique aux lèvres . J'avais hâte de savoir comment ça allait se passer .

__Et maintenant nous allons assister en direct à l'exécution de Chikayo Fujihara, un homme reconnu coupable de 4 meurtres d'une rare violence ._

Cet homme était un monstre . Il avait 5 meurtres à son actif, et avait été arrêté avant qu'il ne commette le sixième . La foule le huait, mais son visage gardait cette indifférence dédaigneuse, preuve qu'il ne ressentait rien, et des regrets encore moins .

Arrivé à la chaise électrique, son comportement commença à changer . Un grand sourire jovial s'étala sur son visage .

_ Ça va commencer, c'est le moment . Kira, j'espère que tu regardes ça . _

Light était bien entrain de regarder l'émission . Il n'avait pas tuer ce type tout simplement car il était déjà condamné, et que rien que son nom le faisait frémir de dégoût . Il remarqua bien entendu son radical changement d'expression, et commençai à se poser des questions .

Un certain détective très réputé regardait lui aussi la télévision . Ce type était une ordure, il méritait son sort plus que n'importe quel condamné à mort . Lorsqu'il vit lui aussi ce sourire, il pensa immédiatement à Kira . Mais pourquoi ne pas le tuer par crise cardiaque comme les autres ?

_ Que mijote tu Kira ?_

Soudainement, Chikayo commença à se tortiller,en brayant, en une réplique parfaite de …

OH MON DIEU ! Le dernier tube de Sébastien patoche !

Salut, beau Kira c'est ton nouvel opposant !

Je te dédie cette chanson !

Allez on est partie tout de suite pour le cours ...

on démarre avec une position du caca dans les fougères

la main droite sur la cuisse droite la main gauche sur la cuisse gauche

genoux flexion a 45 degrés on regarde a droite a gauche a droite a gauche

Pour toi Kira !

POUAHAHAHA !

Apparemment, tout ce passe que je l'ai prévu . En voyant ce criminel dansant un tube de l'été aussi ridicule que celui-ci, je m'écroulai, secouée par un fou-rire incontrôlable . J'aurai foutrement bien aimé voir la tête de Light en ce moment .

Dire que ledit Light était furieux est un euphémisme . Il était littéralement fou de rage . Qui peut bien être ce petit con qui s'amuse à l'humilier avec un Death Note ? Oh non c'est pas vrai, ne dites pas qu'il va continuer la chanson …

-Moulinette a droite eh , moulinette a gauche eh

-salsa rotative, eh salsa rotative eh

Jamais il n'avait été aussi humilié de toute sa vie . Il allait se faire un plaisir de retrouver cet insolent, de lui arracher les tripes, de lui casser chaque os un par un, et enfin, il lui vomirait dessus . Nan mais oh ! Si on ne respecte plus les Dieux où va t-on ?

Malheureusement pour ce Dieu oh combien déshonoré, la chanson n'était pas finie .

position du garage a vélo eh position du garage a vélo eh

épilation du slip eh , épilation du slip eh

entre chat, entre chat

Le criminel s'effondra, et mourût d'une crise cardiaque, sous les yeux éberlués et certains ravis des spectateurs .

Dans une chambre d'hôtel au Japon, L se retenait pour ne pas exploser de rire . Néanmoins, cette brève interlude lui avait permis de faire 2 conclusions .

1° Kira n'est pas responsable de ce... hum, cet événement . Pas besoin d'être un génie pour le remarquer . Donc, quelqu'un d'autre a les mêmes pouvoirs que Kira . Heureusement, il ne semble pas du tout le respecter, ni même partager ses idéaux .

2° Ce Sébastien Patoche doit vraiment mais alors vraiment se faire soigner par un psychologue .

Troublé, il prit une part de gâteau, et passa la nuit à travailler d'arrache-pied .

_Alors Khorn, qu'en penses-tu, lui demandai-je, hilare .

_Kira ne doit plus avoir qu'un seul but en tête, te faire payer l'affront que tu lui a fait . Tu devrais t'inquiéter pour ta sécurité . Mais je dois reconnaître que l'idée de lui dédier cette chanson n'était pas mal joué .

_Tu as raison . Mais n'empêche, on a bien rigolé non ? Dis-je en lui donnant une tape dans le dos . Bon, on ne va pas rester là à glander toute la journée ! Moi je sors faire une promenade, tu veux venir ?

Et le shinigami la suivit en grommelant, persuadé que les humains sont tous fous, ou alors qu'elle est un cas à part . Oui, c'est sûrement ça . Elle est unique en son genre .

**Voilà, ce chapitre est fini ! L'avez-vous aimé ? N'hésitez pas à le dire dans les reviews ! C'est gratuit et ça encourage les auteurs !**

**Le prochain chapitre est déja près, je le posterai ce soir ou demain si j'ai le temps . **

**J'attend vos reviews !**


	5. Chapter 4 : La chanson du shinigami

**Voilà, encore un nouveau chapitre ! Le prochain devrai sortir plutôt rapidement car j'ai déjà l'idée en tête, mais si vous avez des idées pour moi, n'hésitez pas à me les dire dans les reviews ou par message**_ !_

Je ne vous l'ai pas dit, mais j'ai 17 ans . Donc officiellement, je suis même pas majeure au Etats-Unis . Encore qu'au Japon la majorité s'obtient à 20 ans... il faudrait que je sois prête à parer tout les éventuels problèmes .

C'est donc avec ardeur que je commence à me créer une fausse identité . Un travail difficile car il fallait qu'elle soit parfaite sous toute les coutures . Déjà, un faux passeport, que je commande en ligne au marché noir . Puis, une trace internet .

J'invente donc un compte facebook que je truffe de photos niaises à en pleurer ainsi que des amis fictifs .

Quelques jours plus tard, je m'appelle officiellement Lynn Endô, 21 ans, franco-américaine . Je suis même enregistrée dans les données de l'état ! Malheureusement, i gros bémols à mon magnifique plan trop démoniaquo-diabolique .

Premièrement, on ne peut pas vraiment créer quelqu'un de toute pièce, car ce n'est qu'une image fictive . Si quelqu'un se met en tête de creuser, cette fausse identité ne tiendra pas longtemps . D'où la nécessité de rester discrète .

Deuxièmement, mon manque d'information . Car bien que j'eus lu quelques fan-fictions et vu l'anime, je n'ai lu que 2 tomes du manga original . Maintenant, il est trop tard pour faire un retour en arrière .

_Je m'étire_

Ça doit faire des jours que je ne suis pas sortie ! J'entends de l'eau qui coule dans la salle de bain . Non, ne me dites pas que quelqu'un est entré chez moi !

J'essaie de garder la tête froide . Je saisis un couteau de cuisine long comme mon avant-bras, et marche à pas de loup jusqu'à la salle de bain .

_Je déglutis_

J'espère qu'il ou elle n'est pas armé ! Franchement, ça serait trop bête de mourir tuée par un vulgaire cambrioleur .

_Pourquoi cela n'arrive qu'à moi ?_

Je retiens mon souffle, pour ne pas signaler ma présence . J'ouvre la porte dans 3, 2, 1 …

YYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhh...

Lâchant un cri de guerre, je défonce la porte de la salle de bain d'un coup de pied . J'avais toujours eu envie de le faire, mais je m'étais toujours abstenue, car faute de quoi, j'aurai été obligée de faire réparer la porte . Alors je peux vous dire que là, je l'ai fait à fond, comme dans les films .

_Devant moi, une vision d'horreur_

Khorn dans ma baignoire, chantonnant un tube de rihanna, et se savonnant sous un

_And you can see my heaaaaaaart ! beating  
You can see it through my cheeessst !  
And I'm terrifiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiied but I'm not leaving  
I know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger_

Oui, moi aussi j'avais envie de me tirer une balle dans la tête . Khorn s'aperçut enfin de ma présence, et roula des yeux .

_Ce n'est pas très poli d'interrompre quelqu'un dans son bain Loryn …

_C'est Lynn maintenant, fis-je,putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fous dans

ma baignoire ! Sors d'ici TOUT DE SUITE ! Oh non, retourne dans l'eau !

Lorsqu'il fut de nouveau plongé dans l'eau fumante, je me détendis un peu . Un sourire ironique flottait sur son visage, sourire que j'avais envie de faire disparaître d'une bonne gifle .

_Pourrais-tu _Lynn_, me dispenser de ta présence un moment pour que je puisse de nouveau être présentable pour tes chastes yeux ?

Rougissante, je sortis rageusement de la pièce, suivie par son rire sonore .

Quelques minutes plus tard, il me rejoignit dans le salon, habillé de sa chemise noire et d'un pantalon tout aussi sombre . Ses cheveux argentés étaient encore mouillés .

_Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu prenais un douche en plein après-midi et dans MA salle de bain qui plus est ?

Il haussa les épaules

_Ça fait plusieurs jours que je prends des douches chez toi et tu ne m'as rien dit . J'en ai conclu que tu n'étais pas contre .

_Hum, j'ai été légèrement surmenée, je n'ai rien remarqué . Bon, cela ne me dérange pas mais tu FERMES la porte avant de te doucher !

_La porte était fermée... Lynn, me fit-il remarquer .

Mais putain depuis quand les dieux de la mort tapent-ils l'incruste chez les humains comme ça ?

_Je grogne, il rit_

La sonnette retentit . Bizarre, je n'avais personne de prévu pourtant ! Je m'avance prudemment vers la porte d'entrée, et l'ouvre à demi . Une fois m'a suffit, je ne me ferais pas ré-avoir .

Profitant de son effet de surprise, mon assaillante me sauta dessus, et commença à m'étrangler . A moins qu'elle m'enlaçait …. Je détaillais mon agresseur . Une silhouette frêle, de long cheveux blonds et deux yeux noisettes . Ce n'est que là que je la reconnu .

_Gabrielle ? C'est... c'est toi ?

Ma petite sœur desserra son étreinte, et m'offrit un de sourire éclatant, comme elle en a le secret .

_Ouep ! Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement ! Au fait, euh, tu as remarqué qu'on est au Japon ? Nan mais c'est juste histoire de te le signaler ou qu'à où tu ne …

_Oui, je j'ai remarqué, la coupai-je .

J'hésite à lui dire aussi que nous sommes dans le monde de death note, et dans celui de Kira . Je ne veux pas l'impliquer, mais malheureusement, je n'ai pas le choix . Elle possède des information qui me seront vitales .

_Je sais que nous sommes dans death note .

Elle avait parlé d'une voix sérieuse et claire . Une voix d'adulte . Cela ne correspondait pas à l'image d'adolescente frivole qu'elle composait d'habitude . Bon, au moins ça de fait . Elle se rapprocha encore de moi et me serra doucement dans ses bras .

_Je sais ce que tu comptes faire, et je t'aiderai avec joie, me chuchota t-elle, avec nous deux ensemble, Light n'a qu'à bien se tenir .

_Khorn, que Lynn avait complètement oublié, ne perdait pas une miette de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux . Fascinantes est le mot le plus adapté pour le cas des deux sœurs . L'une éblouissante comme l'astre du jour, même malgré sa jeunesse, avec sa chevelure dorée, l'autre sublime et ténébreuse comme la nuit, avec son voile de cheveux foncés et ses yeux dorés . Extrêmement différentes, et pourtant, la même étincelle de détermination brillait dans leur regard ._

_Rien qu'à les regarder, il en avait des frissons . La suite risquait d'être … Passionnante !_

**Voilà, ce chapitre est fini, merci d'avoir lu ! Prochainement, les choses ne vont pas comme Loryn le souhaite, Gabby aide tant bien que mal sa sœur, et L ainsi que Light se lance chacun à la poursuite de ce duo de choc .**

**Review pliz !**


	6. Chapter 5 : Intrusion

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et ceux qui ont posté des reviews ! **

Cela faisait une semaine maintenant que ma sœur m'avait rejoins . D'un accord

commun, nous avons décidé de l'appeler Gabby, pour que son identité à elle aussi soit

protégée .

Malgré ses tentatives de corruption (elle avait fait le ménage, la vaisselle, la lessive, les courses et j'en passe ), je maintiens ma décision de l'envoyer au collège . Après tout, faire fasse à un dangereux criminel et à un tout aussi dangereux détective n'est PAS une raison pour stopper sa scolarité !

Bien entendu, j'ai longuement hésité avant de lui faire toucher mon death note . Maintenant, je regrette de l'avoir fait car elle ne cesse de tourner autour de Khorn en lui posant des questions . Tellement que j'ai le tournis rien qu'en la regardant .

Bonne nouvelle, elle avait les tomes 3 et 4 sur elle, donc j'en sais plus sur l'avancement des événements . Bien entendu, Gabby me supplie de m'inscrire à Todai pour que je puisse me rapprocher de L et Light, mais je ne suis pas sur que c'est une bonne idée …

Dans ma tête germe la phase n°2 de mon plan . Ce sera très risqué, la plupart de mes plans sont toujours risqués . Allez savoir pourquoi . D'autant plus que L à certainement déjà truffé la maison de Light de caméras . Car oui, autant vous le dire, mon plan consiste en partie à m'introduire chez lui .

Avez vous déjà eu envie d'effrayer ce très cher semi-dieu ? Moi oui en tout cas, et malgré les risques, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me priverai de ce petit plaisir . Et oui, au final, j'aime les choses simples !

_L'après-midi, à 4 heures ._

Gabby m'embrasse sur les joues, tout sourire . Non, elle n'est pas très inquiète car elle sait que c'est dans mes capacités . M'introduire dans une maison truffée de caméra ? Faaastoche !

En plus, j'ai déjà préparé toute mon expédition . 3 sacs à dos disposés à des endroits bien précis avec dans chacun d'eux de quoi me transformer complètement, et ainsi me fondre dans la foule .

Pour le moment, j'enfile un jean gris et un large sweat-shirt noir, avec une capuche pour dissimuler mon visage aux caméras .

Soudainement, ma sœur m'attrape la main, et j'aperçus sa mine soucieuse .

_Lynn, surtout ne te fais pas prendre ! Dépêche toi car dès que L et t'auront repéré, ils enverront des équipes pour t'attraper . Si jamais tu as besoin d'une diversion, abandonne ton talkie-walkie parterre et sauve toi dans la direction opposée . Et surtout, si jamais ils t'attrapent, tu dois tout leur dire, sinon il va te torturer et...

_Si je me fais prendre, tu dois continuer à mener des actions anti-Kira et ils me disculperont .

_NON ! Cria t-elle . Je connais les méthodes de L, et toi aussi ! Ça ne lui suffira pas à t'innocenter ! Je viendrais te sauver !

_Tu ne le feras pas . Bon, de toute façon, il ne m'aura pas, alors pas besoin de te stresser pour rien . J'y vais ma pupuce_, je l'embrasse sur le front,_ à tout à l'heure !

Et ne fais pas de bêtise !

_Je l'entendis grommeler un au revoir, et je disparu au coin d'une ruelle ._

_Une heure plus tard_

Je suis chez les Yagami, sur leur toit pour être plus précise . J'attends que mon rythme cardiaque redescende pour pénétrer à l'intérieur . J'ai déjà préparé la mine de stylo pour soulever le double-fond de son tiroir, et j'avais aussi rabattu ma capuche .

3,2,1, let's gooooooooooooooooooo baby !

Je me laisse tomber en arrière sur le balcon de Light . Ouf, une bonne chose de faite ! J'ouvre tranquillement la baie vitrée . Je suis maintenant dans le champ des caméras, et L a du me repérer maintenant . Vite, plus que quelques minutes !

Je prend soins de ne rien toucher et de cacher mes manipulations aux caméras . Je soulève tout doucement le double fond, et j'aperçois le death note . C'est vrai que c'est foutrement compliqué comme système ! Moi j'ai mis un protège cahier Hello Kitty sur le mien, et je l'ai planqué avec les livres de ma sœur .

J'écris vite fais quelques mots sur son death note, puis remet tout en place . J'entends déjà au loin les sirènes de police . Je sors une feuille de ma poche et je la met bien en vue des caméras . Sur la feuille est dessiné un smiley qui tire la langue . Haaaa, ça fait du bien ! Je ressort par la baie vitrée, et remonte sur le toit . Puis je m'éloigne allègrement en sautillant de toit en toit, ma mission accomplie, et un rictus sadique sur les lèvres .

**Dans le prochain chapitre, l'aventure continue pour les 2 sœurs, L et Light s'arrachent leurs cheveux, et un possible retournement de situation ! A la prochaine !**


	7. Chapter 6 : Determination

**Voilà, un chapitre TRES long, pour une fois :D .**

**Je tiens à remercier ceux qui lisent ma fiction, et surtout les personnes qui l'ont commenté, ça me touche vraiment, alors merci beaucoup ! **

**PS : Je sais pas qui a commenté 3 fois cette fiction (si c'est la même personne ) car il ou elle n'a pas de compte, alors je tiens à le remercier aussi . Bonne lecture !_  
_**

L enrageait . Et c'était plutôt rare car il réussissait toujours ce qu'il entreprenait . Sauf cette fois-ci . Un intrus qu'il n'avait pas pu identifier avait pénétrer la maison des Yagami sous ses yeux, et il s'était même permis de le narguer .

Bien évidement, les renforts étaient arrivés trop tard, et lui même avait perdu sa trace sur les caméras de surveillance aux alentours .

De chaque coté de son fauteuil trônaient deux chariots croulant sous des montagnes de sucreries en tout genre . Watari, dans l'espoir de réconforter son petit protégé s'était surpassé mais ça ne suffisait malheureusement pas à remonter l'humeur massacrante du détective .

Il était quasi-certains que la personne qui s'était introduite au domicile Yagami et celle qui avait tourné Kira en dérision ne font qu'un . Et si c'est le cas, cette personne est persuadée que Light est Kira . Mais comment a t-elle pu le trouver avant lui ?

Il soupira . Pas le temps de rêvasser . Il avait 2 heures de vidéo-surveillance à analyser, une jeune personne un peu trop audacieuse et impulsive à son goût à arrêter, et surtout... surtout... deux chariots de pâtisseries à finir .

Je flânais tranquillement dans les rues, attendant que les autorités aient filé pour rentrer chez moi . Je portai un déguisement de vieille, donc j'étais méconnaissable . Ha !

La police ne se doute sûrement pas que la personne qu'ils cherchent avec autant d'ardeur... se trouve deux pâtés de maison plus loin, à l'ombre d'un parasol sur une terrasse, et entrain de déguster un fabuleux sorbet à la framboise avec supplément chantilly .

J'eus soudain une idée brillante, lumineuse (eh oui, je ne peux pas vivre sans me mettre constamment en danger, je suis droguée à l'adrénaline) . Je finissais rapidement ma glace en mettant les derniers petits détails au point, puis je me dirigeais lentement vers « le lieu de l'effraction » .

De toute façon, qui irait soupçonner une petite vieille de 70 balais habillée d'une robe à fleur ? Y a rien de plus innocent qu'une mamie souriante .

Bon, L me soupçonnera sûrement . Il est tellement parano...

Je suis a coté des policiers et des bandes jaunes interdisant l'accès des lieux au public . J'aperçus plusieurs membre de la cellule d'enquête et en personne ! Par-fait . Je m'approche de lui discrètement, et trébuche (oh mais c'est terriiiiible ce sol irrégulier ! ) . Comme je l'avais prévu, il me rattrapa avant que je ne tombe, et j'en profitai pour lui subtiliser son téléphone (les ondes téléphoniques vous n'en avez pas entendu parler ? Hé bien je le déleste de ce problème!) .

_Vous allez bien madame ?

Il était tellement gentil que je me sentais presque mal de lui jouer ce tour . Presque .

_Très bien, je vous remercie cher monsieur, vous êtes très galant .

J'en profitai pour lui faire un clin d'œil aguicheur (après tout, pour mon âge supposé, ce cher Soichiro est une belle prise ) .

Il rougit légèrement, s'assura de nouveau que j'allais bien et s'en alla d'un pas plus que pressé .

MISSION COMPLETED ! YIIIIIIIIIIIIII Hiiiiiiiii !

Certaines personnes se posèrent des questions en voyant une vieille se trémousser en gueulant en pleine rue mais bon ...

De retour chez moi, je fus accueillie en fanfare, avec des pétards et Khorn jouait de la trompette, allez comprendre .

Je m'étais arrêtée en chemin pour acheter la pièce manquante à mon plan, un transformateur de voix à deux balles . Vous avez du le deviner maintenant, je veux avoir une petite conversation téléphonique avec L .

J'allumai donc le téléphone, et alla dans les contacts . Bizarrement, il y en avait très peu, donc je trouvai rapidement le nom qui m'intéressait .

_Ryuzaki_

Avec un court temps d'hésitation, je lançai l'appel .

_Ryuzaki, un appel de Soichiro Yagami ._

Bizarre, Yagami n'avait jamais chercher à le joindre, alors pourquoi maintenant ? De plus, le chef de la police examinait en ce moment même les preuves récoltées à son domicile . Si ce n'était pas lui, ça ne pouvait être que ….

_Watari, trace l'appel .

Et il décrocha .

L avait finalement décroché son téléphone .

_C'est vous le voleur ? Dit-il d'une voix cryptée .

_C'est bien moi, lui répondis-je d'une voix tout aussi truquée .

Il ne répondis pas, mais je savais qu'il ne me restait peu de temps avant d'être localisée . Et ça, je ne le voulais pas mais alors pas du tout .

_Je vais être brève, je veux que la police cesse d'être scotchée à mes baskets, et qu'elle se préoccupe de l'affaire Kira . Ensuite, je voulais vous dire que je ne suis pas en relation avec Kira, mais ça je pense que vous l'aviez deviné . Je suis pas de votre coté, mais j'agirai de façon à ce qu'il n'y ai pas de dommage collatéraux, car je pense que vous vous foutez un peu de savoir qu'il peut y avoir des innocents qui meurent de votre faute .

_C'est faux, répondit-il, d'une intonation qui se rapprochait de l'outrage . Je ne...

_Dans quelques secondes vous serez en mesure de me localiser . Je coupe l'appel .

Et je raccrochai .

En rentrant chez lui, Light avait bien vu que quelque chose clochait . La police examinait sa maison, et en particulier sa chambre .

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe papa, il y a eu un accident ?

Il pensait surtout à son dispositif anti-curieux qu'il avait installé pour protéger son death note .

_Quelqu'un à pénétrer dans la maison Light, dans ta chambre . Mais nous avons terminé notre travail, tu peux y aller .

Light se précipita à l'intérieur .

_Hé Light ! l'interpella Ryuk . Il n'y a plus une seule caméra ici !

C'est évident se dit-il . La maison étant fouillée de fond en comble par la police, il serait ennuyeux pour L d'avoir à justifier une surveillance illégale .

Il entra dans sa chambre . Effectivement, il n'y avait rien d'anormal . Il se dirigea avec un naturel étudié vers son bureau, déjoua son système et soupira de soulagement .

_Au moins, l'intrus n'a pas trouvé mon death n...

Il faillit s'étouffer .

Sur une page de son cahier, écrit en gros caractère :

**I know who you are**

**Light Yagam**

Il ne manquait qu'une lettre, une seule . Sa vie à lui, un dieu, n'avait tenu qu'à un grossier trait .

On ne se moque pas d'un dieu tout puissant .

Il traquera sans relâche cet inconscient, le retrouvera, et il subira son courroux divin . Une mort par crise cardiaque serait trop rapide, et pas assez douloureux . Mort en s'étouffant dans son sang ? Oui peu être, ou bien …

_Un rire démoniaque résonna dans la nuit ._

_deux semaine plus tard_

Comme promis, je veillai à ce que personne ne soit blessé . Je n'avais plus fais de frivolité depuis, et consacrai mon temps à la sauvegarde des innocents . J'avais même créé une liste de mort à empêcher . La prochaine personne dans ma liste était Ukita . Je devais empêcher Misa de le tuer, et pour cela, j'allai devoir me rendre en face des studios de télé ou serait diffusé la cassette vidéo .

C'est la mission la plus risquée que je n'aurai jamais faite, car j'allais devoir me faufiler sans me faire repérer de Misa et des caméras . De plus, si je m'attardai trop, je me ferai coincée par la police, et alors là … Ben, c'est la merde quoi .

_2 heures plus tard_

J'étais perchée sur une poutre métallique, et j'attendais que Misa veuille bien se montrer . Je n'eus pas à patienter bien longtemps avant de voir une fine silhouette se diriger vers une fenêtre, une paire de jumelle à la main, ainsi que son death note et un stylo .

Instantanément, je me laissai tomber, et sans lui donner le temps de réagir, je lui sauta dessus .

_L, on nous signale des bruits de lutte dans un bâtiment en face des studios de télévisions .

_Envoyez une équipe . Non, en fait, sécurisez le quartier .

Ce n'était pas une coïncidence . Il le sentais jusque dans la moelle de ses os . Mais pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Il s'apprêtait à envoyer Ukita sur place, lorsequ'il se ravisa .

« J'agirai de façon à ce qu'il n'y ai pas de dommage collatéraux, car je pense que vous vous foutez un peu de savoir qu'il peut y avoir des innocents qui meurent de votre faute . »

C'était ses mots . Peu être que quelqu'un est censé mourir aujourd'hui, et que le sachant, il aurait décidé d'agir .

_Je ne te laisserait pas filer cette fois-ci, murmura t-il, quoi qu'il m'en coûte .

Misa me bombardait avec tout ce qu'y lui passait sous la main .Putain, elle en a pas l'air mais elle est coriace !

_Sifflement_

Une brique venait de passer à deux centimètres de mon visage . Bon, j'aime bien Misa, mais j'étais déjà blessée, et je ne voulais pas du tout mourir voyez-vous . Ou peu être que je m'invente des excuse pour ce que je fis ensuite .

Je ramassai la brique qui devait avoir l'impression de s'être transformé en ballon de volley, et la lança de toute mes forces .

Elle rebondit sur le mur d'en face, et frappa Misa de pleins fouet .

Je ne devrai pas, non . Bon, allez, juste une seule fois...

_Ouuuuais K-O ! Lynn 1, Misa 0 ! HIP HIP HIP ! HOURrr...

_sirènes de police_

Quoi . La police est déjà là ? Elle est en avance ! Je me voyais pas dire ça à L, donc je me mis à sprinter comme une digue dans les escaliers .

Ils m'avaient presque . Une dizaine de policiers étaient à mes trousses depuis 5 bonnes minutes, et ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être fatigués . Zut .

Sans prévenir ( parce ça aurait été con de le faire comme même -' ) je bifurquai à droite . Bon nombre de mes poursuivants n'avaient pas eu de chance, et j'entendis quelques secondes plus tard un grand BAM ! Suivi de gémissement . Hahaha, il peuvent toujours courir pour me rattraper mainten..

A la sortie de la ruelle, un autre groupe de policier m'attendait . Y avait combien de flics qui me filaient dans cette putain de ville ?

Je lançai un regard noir à la caméra . Grrr .

Je continuais ma courses dans la direction opposée, jusqu'à un passage piéton .

Alors comme ça, c'était une fille .

L était dans son fauteuil, et suivait l'avancée de l'opération « capture » avec grande attention, et non sans (mais il ne l'avouerait jamais ) une certaine dose de satisfaction . Il ne pouvait pas voir distinctement son visage, mais le regard qu'elle avait lancé à la caméra était plus qu'éloquent . Elle avait presque réussit à éviter le second groupe de policier à ses trousses, mais il savait qu'il l'aurait . Parce que L gagne toujours à la fin .

Niark Niark .

Si j'arrivais à passer, j'avais une chance de m'en sortir . Je m'engagea à toute allure sur le passage piéton, en même temps qu'une fillette .

Soudain, j'entendis un cri d'horreur . Je fis volte-face .

Un camion fonçait sur nous à toute allure . Je pouvais encore l'éviter mais … pas la petite fille .

La police était de l'autre coté de la rue, et ils ne pouvaient rien faire, rien .

Je dois la sauver, cette petite . Même si pour ça je dois être capturée . Après tout, qui suis-je pour connaître le prix d'une vie humaine ?

Je fis la seule chose à faire . Je fis demi-tour, attrapa la gamine, et me jeta sur le trottoir d'en face . Le camion passa exactement à l'endroit où nous étions une seconde plus tôt .

J'étais allongée sur le trottoir, la fillette dans les bras . J'avais gagné . Instantanément, je senti des mains dans mon dos, ainsi qu'une paire de menottes glacée à mes poignets .

L ne s'en rendrait pas compte, mais cette partie, je l'avait gagnée . Je relevai la tête, pleine de détermination . Oui, même emprisonnée, je ne renoncerai pas .

Parce que la vie de pleins de gens dépendaient uniquement de moi . Une dernière pensée pour ma sœur, j'espère qu'elle sera forte . J'espère qu'elle tiendra le coup . Même sans moi .

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer, et à m'envoyer des message, j'y répondrai !**

**Encore un petit merci pour mon voisin de classe (je ne dirai pas son nom ) qui m'a un peu aidé pour la scène avec Misa .**

**J'espère que ça vous à plu, à la prochaine !**


	8. Chapter 7 : Captivité

**Voili-voilà, un nouveau chapitre ! Je sais qu'il est un peu court, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira comme même !**

J'étais dans une salle d'interrogatoire, sommairement meublée d'une table et d'une chaise en acier, avec des murs gris métallisé, et une caméra de surveillance braquée sur moi . A force d'être observée par ces trucs, j'allai finir par avoir une crise de démence et ça ne sera pas joli à voir .

J'avais déjà tenté d'ouvrir, défoncer, d'exploser la porte, un acte oh combien couronné de succès puisque j'étais toujours dans la même pièce depuis... depuis combien de temps au fait ?

Je me levai, regardai fixement la caméra, et commença à parler dans le vide, ce qui je dois le lire, est assez bizarre .

_Heu, y'a quelqu'un ? Je commence à en avoir un peu marre d'être ici ! Yoooohouu ! Il est qu'elle heure ! Héééééééé Hoooooooooooooooooooooooo !

4 heures

Cela faisait 4 heures qu'elle était ici, et il était déjà fatigué . Pourtant, pendant les premières heures, elle s'était tenue tranquille et silencieuse, comme n'importe qu'elle suspecte qui se respecte . Mais depuis une demi-heure, elle ne faisait que parler et gesticuler, et il avait quasiment perdu tout espoir de la faire taire .

De plus, elle paraissait assez jeune, ce qui lui valait de lourds regards de reproche de toute la cellule d'enquête .

Non, tout compte fait, ça il s'en foutait un peu .

_Bon, j'avais voulu garder ça pour moi mais si c'est la seule solution pour sortir d'ici … je suis prête à tout vous dire .

Il se redressa tellement brusquement qu'un court instant, son dos fût presque droit, avant de se recourber légèrement . Elle allait parler ! OUAIIIS !

Si il avait eut moins de dignité, il aurait entamé une danse de la joie . Mais l'heure des révélations étaient enfin arrivée et il n'allait manquer ça pour rien au monde .

Non pas que j'étais en train de craquer, je suis comme même plus forte mentalement que ça ! J'avais juste l'horrible impression d'être ignorée (et je pense que ce n'étais pas qu'une impression ) et je déteste ça .J'entendis un grésillement, signe que L allait s'adresser à moi . HA ! Pas trop tôt !

_Je t'écoute, qu'allais-tu me révéler ?

Il... il était tombé dans le panneau ! En plus, même si ça voix était modifiée, je pouvais sentir qu'il brûlait littéralement d'impatience et de curiosité . La chute ne sera que plus douloureuse .

Je souris méchamment .

_Moi, j'allai te faire des révélations ? Naaan, t'as pas gober ça comme même ! Sorry si je t'ai fais une fausse joie .

Pourquoi je devrai te mettre au courant pour cet ÉNOOORME secret ? En plus, je ne suis pas sur que tu seras capable de garder pour toi cette information CAPITALE ! ….

L accueillit Watari et son gâteau comme des sauveurs . Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait une envie irrésistible de se taper la tête contre un mur .

Il avait l'habitude des suspects pas très coopératifs, et même carrément agressifs, mais elle agissait tel un scalpel, sournoisement, et les effets s'en ressentaient .

Il prit une part de gâteau, sans la lâcher des yeux . Ses cheveux bruns foncés relevés en queue de cheval lui caressaient le bas du dos, tandis que ses magnifiques yeux dorés scrutaient la pièce avec flegme .

Mais des questions épineuses vinrent le déranger dans son agréable contemplation .

Que savait-elle ? Car il lui semblait évident qu'elle était à l'origine du mouvement anti-Kira . Mais bien sur, il lui manquait des preuves pour appuyer ses convictions, et sans preuves, il devrait la relâcher .

_Hé ! Il est où le room service ? J'ai faiiiim môa !

Rhaaa ! Il n'avait eu que 5 petites minutes de répit ! En grommelant, il appela Watari, chargé des soins de la suspecte . Puis, il désactiva le son, mais pas la vidéo .

Niark .

Il avait vraiment besoin de se changer les idées . Sa suspecte ou son boulet comme il l'appelait dans sa tête s'était ( ENFIN ! ) emmuré dans un silence de mort . Il avait cru que comme ça il irait mieux, mais c'était tout l'inverse . Il commençait à déprimer .

Car non seulement elle ne débitait plus d'ânerie, mais elle ne livrait aucune information susceptible de le faire avancer . Elle restait assise bien droite, regardait droit devant elle, sans dire un mot .

Distraitement, il prit une télécommande au hasard, et alluma la télé .

A l'écran, une jeune journaliste asiatique réputée, Chloé Tiber, faisait un reportage :

__Vous êtes fatigué ? Dépressif ? Vous n'avez vraiment plus le moral ?_

_Oui, murmura sans le vouloir le détective .

__Et vous ne pouvez malheureusement pas supprimer la source de votre problème sans enfreindre la loi ?_

L était soudainement trèèèèèès intéressé .

__Et bien nous avons trouvé LA solution à votre problème …_

A présent, il trépignait d'impatience .

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

__Le suicide !_

Le pire, c'était que cette conne avait dit ça avec un grand sourire, en une invitation très équivoque .

Un jeune étudiant qui se prenait un peu trop pour un dieu au goût de la planète avait lui aussi regardé l'émission . Depuis que cette fille avait été arrêtée, il était constamment angoissé . Après tout, si c'était elle qui avait pénétrer dans sa chambre, elle pouvait le balancer à tout moment, ainsi que l'existence du death note, et il ne savait pas quoi d'autre .

Bien évidemment, il ignorait son nom à cette salope qui osait se mettre entre lui et son monde parfait .

Donc comme L, il s'était pris la douche froide du siècle . Pour ne rien arranger, Ryuk qui l'avait observé attentivement se pliait littéralement de rire devant ses yeux .

_Un dieu de la mort qui glousse, aucune dignité celui-là ._

Light replongea dans ses plans macabres, plus sordides et tordus les uns que les autres pour éliminer et cette petite chieuse brune, et ce détective-panda .

_Un mois plus tard_

_Cela ne m'avançait à rien, alors pourquoi étais-je là ? Ah oui, parce que je sauvais des vies . Pourquoi cette solitude ? Parce que je refusais de parler . Pourquoi subissais-je tout ça sans broncher ? _

_J'avais horriblement mal, comme si on tentait de m'ouvrir le crâne avec un marteau-piqueur . _

_Tout était noir, si noir ._

_J'aurai du crier, hurler même . Mais pour une raison inconnue, les larmes ne venaient pas, mes hurlements se taisaient au fond de ma gorge, et je souffrais silencieusement ._

Un grésillement familier se fit entendre .

_ Il y a quelqu'un qui est venu vous voir . Nous l'avons mise en détention le temps d'éclaircir votre situation... Lynn .

Je fermai les yeux . Cette personne, c'était Gabby, sans doute possible . Je lui avait pourtant dit de ne pas intervenir, mais dans mon état, je n'avais pas la force de lui en vouloir .

_La douleur refluait lentement ._

_Elle m'a prévenu qu'elle ne parlerait pas sans votre autorisation, donc votre sort et entre vos mains . Croyez-moi, je ne vous garde pas ici par pur plaisir, je veux bien vous proposer un marché .

_Je..., ma voix était rauque, je suis prête à parler, mais ne... ne lui faite pas de mal...

_Court silence_

_Très bien, j'envoie immédiatement Watari vous délivrer . Il vous conduira dans une chambre pour vous rafraîchir .

Bizarre, je n'étais pas déçue d'avoir cédé . Au contraire, une douce sensation de chaleur enveloppa comme une seconde peau . Le calvaire prenait fin .

J'étais avec Watari, devant une porte grise ( à croire que tout était gris ici ) . Je m'étais lavée, restaurée, et je portais des vêtements légers et propres .

Bien entendu, durant tout ce temps, j'étais épiée par des caméras mais j'étais trop contente de bénéficier de ces quelques soins pour m'en soucier réellement, même si je savais que plus tard, j'allai devoir concocter un plan bien vicieux pour me venger .

La porte s'ouvrit, et une lumière chaude illumina le couloir, rebondissant sur les murs, coulant sur le parquet, le tout heurtant mes iris qui n'étaient plus habituées à une telle clarté .

Lorsque je pus ouvrir les paupières, je vis une chambre d'hôtel tout à fait banale, et oh ! Un attroupement de personnes .

Je reconnus Matsuda, Aizawa, Mogi, Ukita, ce cher Soichiro Yagami, ainsi que Light, mais aussi ma sœur, Gabby, et ohhhhhhh, lui !

Il était adossé à un fauteuil, dans sa position si négligée . Il me regardait, je le dévorais des yeux . Un long frisson ébranla tout mon être, mon âme, tandis que je le contemplais . Je me précipitais vers lui, et le pris dans mes bras . Son odeur n'avait pas changée, douce et sucrée, si délicieuse . Je l'ouvris, et croqua goulûment dans une cacahuète .

Tout de suite, ma sœur m'avait prise dans ses bras, me serrant tellement fort qu'elle faillit m'étrangler, tandis que le reste de la cellule d'enquête nous dévisageait avec suspicion et intérêt .

L était arrivé quelques minutes plus tard, et à sa demande, la pièce s'était vidée . Ne restait plus que lui, Gabby, et moi .

Il ressemblait plus ou moins au dessin du manga, sauf que là, il se tenait devant nous, silencieux . Elle lui jetait des coup d'œil, tandis que lui nous détaillait sans vergogne . Ne pouvant résister, je le regardai aussi du coin de l'œil .

Effectivement, il y avait un léger air de panda, à cause de sa peau blanche et de ses cernes, mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là .

Visiblement, il attendait que quelqu'un prenne la parole . Il avait honoré sa part du contrat, et c'était à mon tour de tenir ma parole .

Comment on pouvait dire à quelqu'un qu'il existait un cahier qui tuait des gens et que le beau gosse châtain, mais siiiii, celui qui était dans la même pièce que nous tout à l'heure est en fait un psychopathe qui tue pleins de méchantspasaussiméchantquelui avec un rire démoniaque genre mouahaha mais que le plus grand détective du monde est trop bigleux pour le voir sur les caméras ?

Bon, je me lance...

Je viens de terminer mon récit . Je lui ai pas raconté ce qui nous est arrivé à Gabby et moi, ( déjà qu'avec l'histoire du death note il risque très probablement de me prendre pour une folle ) juste ce qu'il devait savoir . Pas plus, ni moins .

Durant tout le temps où j'ai parlé, il m'a écouté avec grande attention , ne me lâchant pas des yeux une seule seconde . Ça ne m'était plus inconfortable, je m'étais habituée .

Pour qu'il me croit, j'avais encore besoin de lui montrer une dernière chose …

Derrière ma sœur, Khorn me fixait d'un air grave . Oui, il fallait que je prouve la véracité de mes paroles, et pour cela, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution .

D'un hochement de tête, je fis signe à Gabby de sortir le death note . La tête de L lorsqu'elle sortit un cahier rose Hello Kitty me fit sourire, mais lorsqu'il le vit, il redevint impassible .

Je pris tout mon temps pour enlever le protège-cahier et en extirper le Death Note .

Je le lui tendis . Il le prit par le bout des doigts, et ne fut que légèrement surpris en voyant Khorn .

L reposa le cahier, sans rien dire . Je pouvais voir ses neurones qui fonctionnaient, faisant des liens, des hypothèses, son regard ne cessant de passer de moi au cahier, puis à Khorn .

_Il y a donc 2 cahiers de ce genre, Light est Kira et le deuxième Kira serait Misa Amane, la mannequin ?

Hé ben, il avait tout encaissé sans broncher . Pas mal du tout .

J'acquiesçai .

_Bien, je te remercie pour toutes ses informations très précieuses .

Il fit une légère pause, et je commençai à redouter le pire, avec raison .

_ Autre chose, tu dois te douter que je ne peux pas vous laisser en liberté, même conditionnelle ta sœur et toi . Je tiens à vous garder à l'œil, donc vous habiterez dorénavant dans les mêmes hôtels que moi .

Et je veux que lorsque Lynn ne soit pas avec moi, qu'elle soit sous surveillance vidéo ou accompagnée .

_Pas question . Impensable, niet, nada, tout ce que tu veux mais c'est non !

Même si je n'étais pas majeure à l'époque, j'avais pris ma sœur en charge à la mort de nos parents, renonçant du coup à mes études . Sur le moment, ça m'avait parut être une bonne idée, d'autant plus que j'étais très intelligente, et que je haïssais toutes formes d'enseignement . Alors c'était pas pour me mettre à la botte d'un détective capricieux !

Soudainement, une horrible pensée me traversa l'esprit .

_Je refuse d'être menottée à toi !

Il inclina la tête, et me contempla avant de répondre .

_C'est une idée perverse Lynn-san .

La boooouurde ! L'énormité de ce que je venais de dire se révéla alors à moi dans toute sa splendeur . A coté de moi, Gabby dissimulait tant bien que mal son sourire .

Au discret signal de L, les policiers revinrent dans la pièce .

_Messieurs, nous avons dorénavant une nouvelle membre dans la cellule d'enquête, je nomme Endô Lynn .

_Enchantée, renchéris-je en grimaçant . Ce genre de petits coups en douce allait sérieusement commencer à m'énerver .

_Et moi ? Demanda Gabby . Je vais faire quoi ?

Pour la première fois et certainement pas la dernière, L et moi échangèrent un regard de connivence .

_Oh mais toi... commença t-il .

_Tu iras au collège ! Finissais-je avec un grand sourire .

Et c'est sur cette belle preuve d'affection que commença la plus dure épreuve de nos personnages :

La cohabitation !

**J'annonce officiellement que cette fiction va encore durer un certains temps, donc pour ceux à qui cette fiction énerve, je suis profondément désolé .**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis bons ou mauvais sur ce chapitre dans les reviews !**


	9. Chapter 8 : Premier jour de guerre

**Bon, en premier lieu, je voudrai dire que j'ai effectué pleins de changements dans les premiers chapitres, avec notamment un nouveau prologue, donc je vous invite à aller les lire ! **

**Deuxièmement, je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement ButlerAndShinagamiForEver, Blue Depression et Clochettinounette pour leur soutien qui me font vraiment chaud au cœur !**

**Voilà, j'ai fini mon blabla incessant, bonne lecture !**

Il était très tôt à Tokyo, environ 5 heures du matin . La ville préparait son réveil, et un doux soleil d'automne pointait le bout de son nez .

Dans un luxueux hôtel du centre-ville, L quand à lui n'avait pas fermé l'œil . Il avait passé toute la nuit à surveiller Gabby et Lynn, dans leurs chambres respectives .

Il avait toujours aimé observer les gens à leur insu . Personne ne faisait attention au petit garçon silencieux qu'il avait été, personne n'avait deviné l'intelligence qui se cachait derrière sa façade fragile .

Peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter d'avoir retenu son attention, car tout le monde étaient la plupart du temps ennuyeux, mais il arrivait de temps à autre qu'il découvre des personnes d'exceptions, comme les deux sœurs, et aussi comme le jeune Yagami .

Il tapota son clavier , et les images des caméras de la chambre de la jeune brune vinrent remplacer celles de sa sœur blondinette .

La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, et seule la faible lumière de la lune lui permettait de voir ce qui se passait dans allumer les infra-rouge, ce qui aurait trahit la présence des caméras (parce que oui, il avait bien noté combien elle détestait ça, donc il s'était bien gardé de lui dire que sa chambre en était truffée... son instinct de survie de le trompait jamais)

Elle semblait sous l'emprise de violents cauchemars . Son visage était trempé de sueur, et serrait les draps de son lit avec force, aux prises avec un ennemi invisible .

_J'étais dans une plaine balayée par les vents, avec un soleil sanglant ._

_J'ai mal à la tête ._

_Quelqu'un m'agrippe le bras, je ne vois jamais son visage ._

_Où est ma mère ? Et le monsieur bizarre qui ne la quitte pas ?_

_On me soulève . Je suis ballottée dans tout les sens .J'entends crier ._

_Des coups de feu . Le son me brise les tympans, la chaleur du feu me brûle la gorge, et la froideur de l'arme me glace le cœur ._

_Comment puis-je ressentir tout ça ? Ce pourrait-il... que ce soit moi qui ai tiré ?_

_Du sang qui m'éclabousse . Je hurle . Que ça s'arrête, que ça s'arrête !_

_J'entends une voix . Tiens, elle n'était pas là les fois précédentes . Que me veut-elle ? _

_Elle chante doucement, presque avec tendresse, comme on berce un enfant ._

_Elle est douce, elle est réconfortante, elle me calme . _

_Tout disparaît ._

Elle était tranquille à présent, confortablement lovée dans un nid d'oreillers, sa longue chevelure déployée en une auréole sombre , contrastant fortement avec la literie d'un blanc neigeux .

Et la nuit passa...

Lorsque je me suis levée, il ne restait que des bribes de cauchemar dans ma tête .

Encore somnolente, je me forçai à me lever . Pas question de me faire traiter de marmotte !

_Je baille_

Je me rends dans la salle de bain et enfile un survêtement gris . Le noir, c'est trop agressif au réveil .

Puis je brosse doucement mes cheveux, tandis qu'une chanson bizarre me trottine dans la tête, que malgré moi, je commence à chantonner .

Enfin prête, je sors de la pièce et trébuche sur une paire de chausson, très jolis sois-disant passant, et heurte un mur qui sonna creux .

Intriguée au plus au point, je commence à l'observer de plus près ...

Merde, pensa le plus grand génie de la planète . Elle allait les trouver, tous aux abris !

Il devait faire sa valise et presto sinon il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau . Il lui faudrait un stock de sucreries, des jeans et des pulls blancs pour plusieurs mois, ainsi que Watari et...

_AAAAARRRGGGHHHH!

Trop tard .

_C'EST QUOI ÇAAAAAAAAAAA !

Une fichue caméra dans ma chambre, il y a une fichue caméra dans ma chambre, non, il doit y avoir plusieurs foutues caméras dans ma chambre !

J'avais prévenu que ça allait arriver, ben ça a pas tardé .

Attention les yeux ! L, regarde bien, je vais sortir le grand jeu .

Je me précipite sur mon sac, où j'avais entassé mes affaires, et en sortit un pistolet . Il y a peu, je m'étais découverte une passion pour les armes à feu, alors j'en avais emprunté un par-ci, chipé un autre par-là, enfin, vous connaissez le truc quoi !

C'était le seul rescapé de la perquisition de Watari . Bien évidement, j' avais protesté, mais rien n'avait pu ébranler cette vieille carcasse, et même si l'idée de le cogner un peu histoire de le mettre dans un fauteuil roulant lui avait effleuré le cerveau , je l'avais tout de suite rejetée . Si on commençait à taper les vieux où allons-nous vous dis-je !

_Mini flash-back :_

__Noooooooon, pas celui-là, s'il te plaît ! Pourquoi es-tu aussi aigri et cruel ?_

__Je ne fais que mon travail . Tient, encore un !_

__Pitié ! Laisse moi au moins lui, juste lui !*pleure* ._

_IL NE T'A RIEN FAIT BORDEL ALORS TRAITE LE AVEC UN PEU PLUS DE RESPECT QUE ÇA !_

__Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles..._

__JE T'AI VU LE JETER DANS LE SAC AVEC LES AUTRES, FAIS PAS L'INNOCENT ! _

__..._

__IL EXIGE DES EXCUSES !_

__...pardon ._

__Mouais, c'est mieux... je devrais dénoncer tes méthodes inexcusables à L !_

__Il faut que tu l'appelles Ryuzaki maintenant ._

__Je m'en contre-fiche ._

__Ryuzaki... au secours !_

_Fin du flash-back_

_...Watari, comment se fait-il qu'elle ait une arme ?

Devant les écrans, les deux compères tentaient de garder une figure impassible . Très très dur quand les images se brouillaient une à une, au fur et à mesure que la folle trouvait leurs caméras, et que celles-ci faisaient quasiment immédiatement une curieuse allergie au plomb .

_Merde, s'exclama le vieil homme, je pensais pourtant les avoir toutes trouvées..

Même si il n'était pas habitué à entendre Watari jurer de la sorte, L ne fit aucun commentaire . Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard qu'il tilta .

_Comment ça « toutes » ? Elle en avait plusieurs ? Combien exactement ?

_15 si on compte aussi la mitraillette et le lance-grenade .

_... quand elle se sera calmée, amène-la moi .

Personne ne sait jusqu'où s'étend le ciel . Et bien à ce moment là, personne ne pouvait dire jusqu'où s'étendait la gratitude de Watari envers son petit-protégé .

Pour sur qu'il allait attendre qu'elle soit calmée . Car comme il y a une différence entre L et Kira, il y en a aussi entre le courage et les pulsions suicidaires .

_Waaa ! Ça fait un bien fou de s'hydrater !

Je buvais avec reconnaissance l'eau glacée que m'avais gentiment apporté ce cher Watari . J'avais, en plus de 2 heures, traqué et éliminé avec une habilité déconcertante toute les, je les appellerai « Chose » dorénavant , de ma chambre . Au total, 24 dans la chambre même, 2 dans le dressing et 3 dans la salle de bain .

Quel sale pervers ce foutu panda !

_Vous savez que je vais devoir vous confisquer aussi cette arme, Lynn …

Mes yeux se remirent à larmoyer malgré moi .

_Je peux le garder lui ? Même sans les balles !

J'étais à genoux, les mains jointes en une position de soumission totale . Mon amour-propre en prenait un sérieux coup mais là tout de suite, ça n'avait pas d'importance .

_Bon... commença t-il à dire .

_MERCI WATARI ! Je me jetai à son cou, lui fis une bise sur la joue et m'élançai dehors par la porte . Tout ça avant qu'il ne réagisse .

_Encore 2 heures plus tard_

Gabby rentrait du collège, morose . Toute la journée elle avait attendu la fin des cours afin de retourner voir la cellule d'enquête .

Elle n'avait fini qu'à 5 heure de l'après-midi, et Watari était venue la chercher . Puis il l'avait amené chez un pâtissier, et avait insisté pour qu'elle se choisisse quelque chose, alors que lui même commandait 3 gâteaux aux fraises pour L .

Cela l'intrigua . Il lui semblait pourtant avoir lu quelque part que c'était Watari qui préparait tout, alors pourquoi achetait-il ses gâteaux ?

_Tu ne fais pas les gâteaux de tu-sais-qui* toi même ?

Watari s'interrompit et la regarda .

_D'habitude oui, mais je n'aurai pas le temps d'en faire suffisamment aujourd'hui .

_Ah bon ? Y a une fête aujourd'hui ?

_On peut dire ça comme ça... tu verras quand tu rentreras .

_Il est arrivé quelque chose à Lynn ? S'inquiéta t-elle .

_Disons que la journée a été... animée aujourd'hui . Ta sœur c'est rendu compte qu'on avait mis des caméras dans sa chambre .

_N'en dites pas plus . Vous devriez être heureux qu'il n'y ait aucun mort . Enfin... il n'y en a pas hein ?

_Non, mais on ferait mieux de se dépêcher avant qu'il y ait des blessés .

Ils prirent leurs commandes, et repartirent . 5 minutes d'embouteillages et de jurons plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin devant un très luxueux hôtel .

Quand ils ouvrirent les portes insonorisées de leur étage, ils furent frappés par l'intensité des voix qui venaient de la pièce d'à coté .

_MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS DE BOUSILLER TOUTES MES CAMERAS ? C'EST TOI VA LES PAYER PEUT ETRE ?

_JE POURRAI SI JE N'ÉTAIS PAS ENFERMÉE ICI AVEC UN SALE PERVERS QU'A RIEN DE MIEUX A FOUTRE DE SES JOURNÉES QUE D'EMMERDER LE MONDE ! JE POURRAI TROUVER UN TRAVAIL !

_POUR LA DERNIÈRE FOIS JE-NE-SUIS-PAS-UN-PERVERS! JE N'OBSERVE PERSONNE !

_AH OUI ET LIGHT TU EN FAIS QUOI ? SALE VOYEUR !

_SALE GOSSE !

_JSUIS PLUS UNE GOSSE !

_DIS CE QUE TU VEUX JE SUIS SÛR A 200 % QUE TU N'AS PAS PLUS DE 20 ANS !

Dans la pièce principale, Matsuda, Ukita, Aizawa et Yagami senior étaient scotchés aux écrans de surveillance, des demi-sourires aux lèvres .

Bien que leur solidarité masculine soit très développée, ils pouvaient comprendre que Lynn soit très très en colère .

Gabby s'approcha d'un des écrans et écarquilla les yeux .

La pièce semblait avoir été ravagée par un ouragan . Les meubles étaient renversés, la fine décoration détruite, et les deux combattant se faisaient face en se jetant des regards noirs .

_Je crois qu'on va devoir payer les réparations...

_Parle pour toi, je te signale que c'est toi qui veux toujours habiter dans des endroits comme ça .

_Oui mais c'est toi qui m'a sauvagement agressé !

_Répète un peu pour voir...

_On ferait mieux d'intervenir maintenant, souffla Gabby .

Sans un mot, ils entrèrent dans la pièce, et les séparèrent alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se boxer à nouveau .

Le soir, je fermai les rideaux . Je ne pouvais plus supporter la lumière de la lune . Ça calmerait peu être l'intensité de mes terreurs nocturnes .

Je m'allongeai sur mon lit, les bras étendus le long de mon corps . Je fermai les yeux .

_J'étais dans une plaine balayée par les vents, avec un soleil sanglant …_

**A+ pour les prochains chapitres, n'oubliez pas de mettre une petite review, pas grand chose, juste histoire de connaître vos avis !**


	10. Chapter 10 : Courir, toujours courir

**Hey hey ! *évite les objets en tout genre qu'on lui jette***

**Bon OUI j'ai pris du retard, mais ça n'arrivera plus (ou presque) alors ne vous fâchez pas !**

**Je voudrai remercier de tout cœur ceux qui suivent cette fiction, ceux qui me suivent et ceux qui ont posté des reviews, sachez que **

**ça me fais super plaisir !**

**Sinon les vacances c'est bientôt terminé ... Oui je plombe l'ambiance désolé . ^^**

**Bon ben, bon weekend !**

Une semaine s'était écoulée . Toutes les diverses tentatives de meurtres que j'avais pourtant orchestrée avec brio et celle de L à mon encontre avaient été habilement détournées par Watari épaulé par Gabby, ma propre sœur . Un vrai coup en traître ! Elle devrait être entrain de m'aider pourtant !

On avait pourtant plusieurs fois frôlé la catastrophe, car nous sommes tout les deux particulièrement inventifs ...

Flash-back

Une autre journée calme à la cellule d'enquête . Watari préparait le dîner, Gabby faisait tranquillement ses devoirs aidée par Light, cette idée ne plaisant pas trop aux deux sœurs, elles ne firent aucune objection particulière (R.I.P au pan de mur démoli à renfort de marteau-piqueur ), Matsuda rattrapait son retard en maths avec L, et soichiro, Aizawa et Ide discutait de l'affaire Kira

L venait d'instaurer une nouvelle règle, interdisant de ne serait-ce qu'effleurer les caméras sous peine d'une mort en solitaire lente et douloureuse . Fini les génocide électronique en masse !

La paisible soirée fut brutalement dérangée par... devinez qui .

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit violemment et laissa bien volontiers le passage à une tornade brune en pyjama .

_Sus à l'ennemi ! En garde Jack Sparrow !

Lynn se jeta sur L, renversant une table basse et une dizaine de feuilles de papier couvertes de graffitis mathématiques et lui envoya une droite fulgurante qu'il esquiva sans difficulté .

Il se redressa, les yeux luisant de l'étincelle oh combien reconnaissable de... non pas l'amour mais presque . La vengeance .

_Tu ne m'auras pas cette fois-ci, Kira !

_Mais je ne suis pas Kir...

Il la coupa net en lui envoyant son pied dans la figure, qu'elle évita avec un parfait salto-arrière .

_Ah l'attaque ! Crièrent-il simultanément .

Il entamèrent alors un long combat sans merci, se battant tantôt à coup d'oreillers, tantôt à coup de poing (ou de pied en l'occurrence) .

Chacun était dans son trip contre son ennemi fictif, . Le combat commença à partir légèrement un couille lorsque rouges et essoufflés, Lynn surpris L en se jetant à ses pieds, lui bloqua les genoux et le poussa de toute ses forces avec son épaule .

Désespéré, L vit passer une mèche de cheveux qu'il attrapa impulsivement, avec l'espoir fébrile de retrouver son équilibre .

_Aaahhhhhhhhhhh ! Tu vas crever salopard ! Hurla Lynn .

_Et, on se calme les gamins !

Matsuda mis ses mains contre sa bouche, et imita le grésillement d'un talkie-walkie .

_Mobilisation des forces de police, je répète, mobilisation des forces de police ! Cas de force majeure, les suspects sont extrêmement dangereux et semblent vouloir commettre un homicide volontaire .

Alertés par le bruits, les autres policiers déboulèrent dans la pièce, au milieux du chaos le plus total . Rapidement, ils comprirent la situations et intervinrent en plaquant les deux combattants au sol .

Bref

Depuis ce jour-là on s'ignorait soigneusement, tentant d'extirper de notre esprit le fait que nous nous étions ridiculisé en public .

Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'avais crié Jack Sparrow bordel ?

Nous étions tous dans le salon principal de l'étage loué par L, hormis Light qui tentait tant bien que mal d'aller le plus souvent à l'université possible .

Je sentais que l'arrestation des deux Kira était proche . Jusque dans la moelle de mes os . Mais pour avoir de quoi boucler Misa, il fallait attendre les résultats des échantillons prélevés dans son appartement . Résultats qui tardaient à venir …

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de tourner un rond tellement j'étais stressée .

Tout en continuant mes funestes cercles concentriques sur le parquet impeccable, je réfléchissait hâtivement à la suite du programme . Light cachera son cahier, se fera emprisonner, enchaîner (je n'avais jamais remarqué avant à quel point le sort s'acharnait sur ce malheureux étudiant) puis libérer, il récupérera son cahier et puis, et puis...

Non ! Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il récupère son maudit torche-cu...hum . L'idéal, se serait qu'il ne retrouve jamais la mémoire . Ma cervelle commença à crépiter tant je me forçai à réfléchir intensément .

Tout en revenait toujours à ce cahier . Mais... que se passerai t-il si Light ne le récupérait jamais ? Il serait éternellement gentil ?

... PUTAIN J'AI TROUVÉ !

_L ! Je sais ce qu'il faut faire ! Il faut qu'on...

_Ryuzaki, les résultats sont arrivés, me coupa Watari qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce .

_Bien, allons voir ça tout de suite . Je suppose Lynn-san que ce que tu allais me dire

peut attendre .

_Non, ça ne le peut pas ! Je sais comment...

_Tu les attendais aussi impatiemment que nous ces résultats . Et maintenant qu'ils sont

arrivés tu ne veux plus les voir ? C'est illogique .

La logique, la logique... j'en avais rien à faire de la logique moi ! Mais il me tourna le dos, et passa dans la pièce adjacente, signifiant ainsi que la discussion était close .

Une corde, passez-moi une corde . Par pitié...

Je le suivis en traînant des pieds et en boudant, mains dans les poches, regard de la mort qui tue et moue sur les lèvres . Oui, c'est effectivement puéril, et il aurait été plus astucieux de coopérer en silence .

Sauf que l'indifférence, je préférerai la laisser à Near et L (je n'arriverai jamais à l'appeler Ryuzaki, c'est tellement éloigné de l'image que je me fais de lui...) .

Tic Toc Tic Toc Tic Toc, l'horloge tourne .

Après avoir passé 2 HEURES ENTIÈRES à triturer, secouer, soupeser les pochettes plastiques, et après avoir longuement médité sur des questions sûrement existentielles (du genre, que va t-on pouvoir manger se soir... dilemme dilemme), L se déclara ENFIN satisfait . Avant même que je puisse protester, il me traîna de force et à grand renfort de coups de pieds à l'arrière d'une limousine noire .

Alors oui, je boudai encore parce que comme d'habitude, je n'avais pas eu mon mot à dire . Et puis, j'aurai bien voulu être devant moi...

En 10 minutes, nous étions arrivés à l'université de To-Oh . Je descendit de la voiture grognant, et Watari me tendit un sac à bandoulière bleu marine .

_C'est pour quoi faire ça ? Reniflai-je .

_Ton sac de cours Lynn, j'espère que la couleur te convient .

_...

_Ce sera parfait Watari, merci . Répondit L à ma si peu enviable place .

On formait un sacré duo de choc . Tout les deux les mains dans les poches, la même sale dégaine, blancs comme des porcelaines et une tête... disons qu'il y a plus chaleureux .

Mais bon, je me dois de dire que j'avais comme même plus de classe que lui !

_Pourquoi je dois y aller aussi ? Tu y étais allé tout seul dans le manga !

_Parce que comme tu le sais si bien, j'y suis obligé et je ne vois pas pourquoi je serai le seul à souffrir dans l'histoire . Et puis nous en avons déjà discuté plusieurs fois Lynn-san, ce monde est aussi réel qu'il est possible de l'être . Oh mon dieu c'est...

Il me pointa des bâtiments blanc et modernes, où des étudiants démoniaques dopés à la caféine discutaient autour de tables ou s'apprêtaient à retourner en cours . Le soleil tapait fort, et les courageux qui s'étaient aventurés dehors étaient à l'ombre des arbres, assis sur des bancs en bois neufs . Un vrai paysage d'horreur pour l'être asocial qu'il était .

_C'est terrifiant, commentai-je tranquillement en le regardant avec ironie .

Il hocha vaguement la tête, et scruta attentivement la foule à l'entrée des bâtiments cherchant son rival châtain du regard . De mon coté, je flânai sur l'allée principale, bordée par de grands arbres artistiquement taillés et des parterres de fleurs cramées par la canicule .

Au abords du campus, j'aperçus une silhouette vaguement familière . Je courus pour la rattraper, et cette fois-ci, se fût L qui se traîna à ma suite . Ha !

Je forçai l'allure , je n'étais plus qu'à quelques pas de lui ! J'avais largement distancé L qui malgré toute sa bonne volonté peinait à me suivre .

Petite nature va .

_Hey ! Yasunaga* !

Il se retourna vers moi, pas le moins du monde surpris d'être alpagué par une brune aux allures de folle furieuse dégoulinante de sueur et débraillée .

A croire qu'il en avait l'habitude .

_Oui ?

Il me fit un clin d'œil aguicheur et fixait un point légèrement plus bas que mes yeux . Les hommes j'vous jure …

D'ailleurs le champion dans ce très répandu domaine qu'est la perversion venait d'arriver .

_Arffffffff hannnnnn arfffffffffffeuuuuh …

_Ta classe innée me surprendra toujours Ryuga .

_Excusez-moi mais, euh qui êtes vous au juste ? Je connais Ryuga qui a déjà une fois joué sur mon court de tennis, il bomba le torse et insista sur le « mon », mais je n'ai pas encore eut le plaisir de rencontrer cette charmante demoiselle . Une amie à toi Ryuga ?

_On peut dire ça comme ça .

Et ça se dit être le meilleur détective de la planète...

Grr .

_On voulait juste savoir si tu pouvais nous dire où est Light en ce moment .

Perso, j'aurai pas aimé être à sa place ! Niark niark .

_Light ? Ah oui, lui . Il doit être en cours à l'heure qu'il est, et ne devrait pas sortir avant 3 heures . Mais tu sais... il se rapprocha de moi et posa sa main pleines de vilains doigts sur ma hanche, il est un peu coincé et brise le cœur de toutes les filles qu'il croise . Vraiment pas un gars pour toi ! Alors que moi...

L intervint (heureusement pour ce con sinon je lui aurai cassé les dents ...), me saisit le bras et me colla contre lui, son pouce toujours scotché à sa lèvre inférieure et le fusillant du regard le plus noir que je lui avait vu .

_Désolé, nous sommes un peu pressés et n'avons pas de temps pour le bavardage .

Et se fut d'un pas décidé qu'il repartit vers les bâtiments principaux sans évidemment me lâcher le bras . Et oui, il me traîna encore sans me demander mon autorisation, mais mieux valait être avec lui qu'avec l'autre donc je ne me suis pas plainte .

Une fois hors de vue, je me dégageai rapidement .

_Bon, on fait quoi monsieur le gros malin ?

_Nous n'avons pas le choix Lynn-san . On va devoir assister aux cours le temps que Light-kun sorte de cours .

Rire nerveux .

_Moi à l'école ? Laisse-moi rire . Je n'y rentrerai pas vivante ! Pas viv...

_Tu ne peux pas attendre que Light sorte sans rien faire, il me semble que c'est contraire au réglement . Alors si tu veux rester, tu dois obligatoirement assister aux cours .

Sinon, tu peux retourner à l'hôtel mais tu seras exclue de la cellule d'enquête et donc tu n'auras plus accès à nos informations et les policiers qui travaillent avec moi auront l'ordre de ne plus t'addresser la parole .

Aïe, coincée . Il avait barricadée toute mes issues de secours, ne me laissant aucune faille exploitable .

Juste deux possibilités donc aucune ne m'était favorable . Eh merde .

_Mais, c'est du chantage !

_Très juste .

_Tu as encore besoin de moi ! J'ai encore des infos qui te seront vitales !

C'était vrai, je ne suis pas stupide au point de faire lui faire entièrement confiance . Je lui avais dit le strict minimum à savoir l'existence du death note, que Light est Kira et que je suis au courant

des évenements à venir .

Donc en aucun cas je n'avais mentionné Higuchi, Misa, Ryuk et Rem, ainsi que le fameux oeil du dieu de la mort . Na !

_Je n'en doute pas un seul instant Lynn-san mais je m'en passerai désormais . Je ne peux me permettre d'avoir à mes cotés quelqu'un susceptible de me

désobéir à un moment crucial et qui n'est pas prêt à tout pour l'affaire Kira .

Argh ... pourquoi je n'arrivais plus à l'envoyer balader ? Une violente bouffée de colère me saisit, que j'endiguai aussitôt .

Depuis quelques temps déjà je me mets plus souvent en colère . Elle me prend à chaque fois par surprise, comme si elle se cachait au fond de moi et tentait de sortir .

Une fois, une seule, je me suis mise à voir le monde différemment, comme si je ne pouvais plus faire confiance à mon environnement . J'analysai tout, me préparai à toute les éventualités . Un truc bien flippant quoi . On aurait dit que j'étais dans la peau d'une sorte de ... fugitive .

Je me reconcentrai et quelques secondes plus tard, ma soudaine fureur disparu comme elle était venue .

_Ok.. je vais venir en cours avec toi .

Il pencha encore la tête sur le coté . On pouvait presque sentir ses neurones travailler .

_Quelque chose de tracasse Lynn-san .

C'était une affirmation . Pas si nul que ça finalement le détective ! Mais il n'avait pas à savoir, c'est personnel . Je n'allais pas lui dire que j'étais régulièrement tourmentée par des cauchemars

et que j'ai parfois envie d'égorger tout ce qui bouge !

_Ce n'est rien, tu te fais des idées ! Et puis si on se bouge pas on va arriver en retard .

Je partis au trop vers l'entrée des bâtiments sans attendre une éventuelle réponse . Je ne voulais pas qu'il insiste, pas qu'il me regarde . Parce que ça aurait sûrement suffit pour que je m'ouvre complètement .

Je ne vis pas son regard plus perçant qu'à l'ordinaire me transpercer le dos .

Je ne vis pas sa moue inquiète déformer son visage .

_Menteuse, souffla t-il au vent .

Sujet : La Vème république et le règne de président .

La Vème République, régie par la Constitution du 4 octobre 1958, est un régime semi-présidentiel.

Le Président de la République, élu au suffrage universel direct pour un quinquennat renouvelable une fois consécutivement, est la clé de voute du régime, selon les mots du Premier ministre Michel Debré. Il est véritablement

à la tête de l'Etat. C'est ainsi que l'a voulu le Général de Gaulle dans son discours de Bayeux où il a réclamé un exécutif fort en arguant que : « C'est donc du chef de l'État, placé au-dessus des partis… que doit procéder le pouvoir exécutif ».

Cette position sera rappelée par le Premier ministre de Georges Pompidou, successeur de De Gaulle à la présidence de la République, Jacques Chaban-Delmas lorsqu'il exprimera le fait « qu'on ne saurait accepter qu'une dyarchie existât au sommet »...

Ça m'énervait déjà .

Depuis maintenant une heure et quatorze minutes, toute la classe était en examen d'hisoire . La matière que j'exècre le plus parmis toute les horreurs que propose les établissements scolaires .

Heureusements que je n'étais inscrite que provisoirement, je n'aurai jamais tenu le coup toute une année . Déjà que l'idée de passer encore une heure et quarante-six minutes devant ce sujet m'épouvante ... Pourquoi je peux pas avoir une crise de folie meurtrière

maintenant ?

Concentre toi Loryn ... regarde ce mec devant toi . Il mâchonne un chewing-gum depuis le début de l'épreuve . Ça doit t'énerver non ?

Rien . Pas la moindre bribe de colère . Grrr !

Je jette un rapide coup d'oeil en direction de la table de L . Il avait fait un minuscule effort pour se tenir puisqu'il n'avait plus qu'une seule jambe repliée

contre lui . L'autre battait la mesure régulièrement contre le sol .

Il semblait plutôt bien réussir le test, sa copie double étant noircie de caractères . CEPENDANT ! (et j'insiste) ce cher détective semblait buter sur une question épineuse .

_Alors comment tu vas-tu te débrouiller avec 40% de ta faculté d'analyse en moins ? pensai-je .

Il leva le nez de sa copie et regarda à droite et à gauche .

_Que prépares-tu ?

J'étais à présent complètement déconcentrée, mon attention focalisée sur le détective qui semblait vérifier que personne ne le regardait . Vivement, il remonta sa deuxième jambe contre lui à une vitesse incroyable

et logea son pouce gauche sur sa lèvre inférieure qui se décala sur la droite de quelques centimètres .

Instantanément, il sembla trouver la réponse à sa question, et il se réassit normalement . Ça avait été si rapide que j'aurai pu penser avoir rêvé si il ne s'était pas retourné

vers moi, un sourire narquois scotché aux lèvres .

Je ne vois pas du tout ce que ma copie vierge a de risible ...

_Plus jamais tu m'entends ? Jamais !

Je hurlai à présent sur L qui n'en avait visiblement rien à foutre . La routine quoi .

_Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu m'aies forcé à faire ça ! C'est inhumain !

_Des milliers d'étudiants le font chaque jour Lynn-san .

_Et ben c'est pas une raison ! Si ils sont contents de perdre leur temps pour faire des tests stupides et d'apprendre des trucs qui ne leur serviront à RIEN

qu'ils le fassent !

_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, cet examen n'était en aucun cas stupide !

J'allai encore en rajouter lorsque je me rappelai à peu près la scène où Light trouvera L, assis sur un banc entrain de lire un bouquin . Et c'était à l'autre bout de l'université . Craignant un paradoxe temporel ou je ne sais pas quoi d'autre comme conneries (j'ai du lire trop de science-fictions), j'attrapai le bras de L et nous fonçâmes (enfin, surtout moi parce que L se laissait surtout trainer comme un boulet particulièrement génant) têtes baissées dans la nuée d'étudiants .

_On y arrive !

Je bouscule un mec et lui emprunte le bouquin qu'il avait dans les mains .

_Hé, mon livre !

_Désolé ! On te le rendra plus tard ! Chaud devant !

Enfin nous atteigîmes le banc . Je poussai L dessus et lui fourra le bouquin dans les mains .

_Mais ...

_Tu lis et tu la fermes, Light va pas tarder à arriver .

_Mais ...

_Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans cette phrase ?

Oui je me défoulai un peu, une sorte de petit rituel malsain qui me permet de décompresser quoi ! Ou peut être est-ce une vengeance ..

Qu'importe, le moment fatidique allait bientôt arriver et je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde ! Aussitôt que j'eus déclaré l'attitude de L assez naturelle pour tromper un meurtrier aguerri, je partis m'asseoir quelques mètres plus loin, appareil photo en main . J'étais aux premières loges !

5 minutes plus tard, Light arriva tranquillement, cette pimbêche de Kiyomi Takada scotchée à son bras telle une sangsue et un sourire niais sur les lèvres .

À suivre ...

**Oui c'était un chapitre assez long, et j'en suis assez fière d'ailleurs !**

**Merci beaucoup à mon ami qui a rédigé le texte du test de Lynn ^^ .**

**Si vous pouvez me laisser une petite review pour m'encourager ...**

**A+ ! ^^**


End file.
